Sadistic Vampire
by kousaka-remix95
Summary: Rin only knew two things about the mysterious boy. 1. He was kind. and 2, he was a bit out there, odd. But there was one thing she did not know about the boy. And that one thing is a being feared by all humans. RXL.


Hello this kousaka-remix95!

Mayu: And I'm mayu!

Yes...sadly I'm friends with the hyper mayu and the kind yuki....well yuki is better then mayu!

Yuki: oh hell yeah!

Mayu:Hey! That's not nice! 030

Yeah yeah. Life is not fair, blah blah. Anywho here is the summry. Yo!

Summary- Rin only new two things about the mysterious boy. 1. He was kind. and 2, he was a bit out there, odd. But there was one thing she did not know about the boy. And that one thing is a being feared by all humans. RXL.

Anyways let's get started.

Mayu: Yeah party time!!

Rin: Let's a go.

Len: whoopie =.='

Woah where did you guys come from? Aw whatever...Well talk about this later...

Chapter 1  
Beautiful nightmare.

----

"Rin! Where are you going, I mean there aren't any good places to hide sweetie, we're not outside!" he said sing-song voice rippled down the corridors, chasing her through her own house. The mockery was evident, and would have been insulting if she hadn't been so scared and running for her life.

The cream colored walls sped past her in an ivory blur, before Rin grabbed a protruding door, reeled her legs around and ran into the bathroom. The door locked with a loud click, making some of her fear dissipate. She was still shaking, and sat down in front of the door, her head buried in her knees, tears pouring from her azure orbs.

Why was this happening to her, she was always a good, polite child who rarely ever caused her Mom heartache? Why her of all people? Now some deranged man was stalking her in her own house, probably wanting to do God knows what to her. Damn fate, damn it all to hell. If she got out of this karma could kiss her fucking ass, good things happen to good people. Yeah right.

Drip

Drip

Drip

What in the world was that? Her gaze landed on the faucet, but no water fell from the nozzle. Shifting her attention to the shower, Rin found the dripping was coming from behind the curtain, the shower. She got up carefully, walking over to the bath tub. Gripping the curtain slowly, irritation flooding through her as the dripping got louder and more frequent. Thrusting it back, she was prepared to twist the knob until it stopped, halting the infernal dripping.

What she was presented with was something that Rin could have never readied herself for in all her life. The only person in the world that had taken care of her, loved her, cried with her was hung upside down, her frail back bent over the shower head, blood dripping from her fingertips. Her mouth and eyes were open wide, stuck in frozen horror, only giving Rin some clues as to what happened to her. Her throat was slashed, covered in dry blood, while her abdomen was torn open, leaving her intestines to fall into the tub.

Her hands clasped onto her lips, muffling the cries of shock and anguish so he wouldn't find her . No doubt was present in Rin's mind as she blamed the monster for this. He had become cruel, and likely enjoyed killing, his aura said as much. When her Mother cried out in pain, he probably laughed and continued slashing into her body, shaping it in a macabre masterpiece.

Sickness settled in her stomach, the metallic scent overpowering the room, making her want to puke, but pure terror kept her from it. If he heard her she would be done for. Having no idea what could happen to her kept her silently crying in her bathroom. Rin closed the curtain back, freeing herself from the grotesque image before her. She back into a corner, hoping she wouldn't be found.

Those hopes however, were cut short as she felt her blood run cold and her pulse quicken as a stab of anxiety ran through her. Her sensitive ears picked up the sound of footsteps prodding down the hallway, and the monster calling her name. She heard him ripping through the wooden barriers called doors, searching for her and getting closer to her hiding place. It was only a matter of time now, he would find her.

Her pulse had sped to unimaginable speeds, when she heard footsteps right outside the restroom. She gasped, and quickly pressed her hands closer to her mouth, praying he hadn't heard her. He was stronger now, maybe his senses were heightened too. Her outrageous pulse stopped all together as he started to fumble with the door, the silver knob twisting and turning as he tried to force it open. Low whimpers escaped her lips, and the twisting stopped.

Rin sat, the silence deafening, quiet thanking the stars that evil incarnate had passed her by. Rin huffed in relief, getting up and cautiously easing her way to the door. Thank god, maybe karma wasn't a cruel joke after all.

White spikes slammed through the wood, tearing it like paper, and fear sent Rin careening back to the "safety" of her corner. She saw one of his azure eyes peering at her, before she heard the coldest voice break away from him.

"I found you." The spikes made more cuts, before the door came free from its hinges, falling to the tiled floor with a loud thud. He strode in, walking toward her, cold fire in his eyes, the spikes receding back into his hands. He crouched in front of Rin's sobbing form, watching her suffer and smile on his face. Right now... karma can go fuck itself.

"Don't cry Rin, I'll make it all better." He stretched the last two words in a sickening way, causing her cringe. Suddenly white hot anger shot into her veins and screamed at him with all her power.

"WHY DID YOU KILL HER! WHY DID YOU KILL MY MOTHER!! SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO LOVED ME AND CARED FOR ME AND YOU TOOK HER AWAY! YOU ASSHOLE, YOU MONSTER GET AWAY!!! GET AWAY!!!!" She sobbed harder into her hands, and he just stared at her in wonder and silent hurt.

"She's not the only one who loved you. I love, and I want you... and you will be mine." He hissed at her, anger lacing his speech, scaring her into submission. The tears still fell from her eyes but no sobs erupted from her lips. She was just there, not feeling, just listening.

"I love you more than anything, and will have you, whether you like it or not." He closed the gap between them, and whispered, "Understand?!" Something clicked inside Rin, making her angry. How dare he claim her as his own like she had no say. Fuck not fighting him, she was her own person and if there was thing she would fight for tooth and nail besides justice is her freedom and her right to chose who she was with.

Rin kicked him in the area and made a run for it. She ran faster and faster, hopping to lose him, she was running closer to her front door, she quickly opened it and ran out. When Rin reached the park she slowed down. She then tightend her cream color scarf around her neck and let out a sigh. She smiled, she was finally away from the sicko. 'I should go to Kaito's house...or mabey Luka's?' She thought. She was about to run off again, when suddenly, something held her back. Her scarf was caught on something...more like someone was holding on to the scarf.

Rin slowly turned around and gasped. The monster was holding on to her sacrf. He gave her a glare, his eyes turned from azure blue to a blood red color. Rin fliched at the suddem change.

"Your Mine Rin....whether you like it or not...we made a deal. Remeber?"

He then reappered in front of her in a flash. Wrapping his arms around her slender waist he stopped Rin from struggling. He let his hands wonder over her bare abdomen and lifting up her shirt that ceased immediately below her supple breasts. Feeling the lace of her bra beneath his hands, he familiarized himself with the size of her chest and the softness of her skin....

----

Rin sat up and let out a gasp. She breathed heavily and looked at her alram. It was 6:30. Rin sighed. 'A dream...just a dream.' Rin quickly got off the bed fearing that the dream would come back to her. She went into her closet and took out her school uniform. She striped herself of her pjs and quickly changed into her school uniform. She then went into the bathroom and brushed her sunny blond hair. She looked at herself in the mirror. She then smiled. Rin...has changed. She was acutlly quite happy with the new change. Her hair was more softer and easier to matain. Her legs were sightly toned from track, she finally had breast (ok so they're not double D's like Luka's and Meiko's, but their b's. That's good enough.) and high check bones. The only thing that didn't change was her outstanding azure orbs and her pale, milky white skin.

She gently placed the brush down and put on her large white ribbion. She then walked out of the bathroom and and went back to her room to put on high socks, after Rin was done she walked downsatirs and stopped in front of her fadded green frontdoor. She shivered and took out her cream colored scarf. She grabbed her school bag and slipped on her shoes, she opened the door and was greeted by the cool winter mounring air. Snow was lightly falling from the sky. She smiled at the sight, winter was finally here.

Rin slammed the door shut, she then began walking to school. Rin sighed, her mind began to drift off towards the odd dream. 'That was the second time this week.' Rin thought as she climbed the school stairs.

"Hey Rin!"

Rin turned around, she smiled when she saw a certain red head running towards her. Next to her was another girl with long blond hair pulled back into a side ponytail. The red head's name was Teto, and the blond was Neru. Teto was also bubbly and childish while Neru was always grumpy and violent.

"Hey Teto. Hey Neru!"

"Hey!"

"'Sup?"

I shurgged. "Nothing much...you?"

Neru also shurgged. "Same!"

Teto clapped her hands together. "Oh boy! Winter break is almost her!"

Rin nodded, Neru just rolled her yellow eyes. "Yeah a week off from school. That's a long time to cool off. If you ask me it should be two weeks."

Rin and Teto nodded their heads in arguement, The trio began to walk in the school. Rin stopped, she widened her azure eyes in horror. Neru and Teto turned around.

Neru raised a brow. "What?"

"I-I forget to do my homework."

Neru sighed while Teto laughed. "Hey you can copy mine if you wany Rin-rin!" Teto chirped.

Rin smiled. "Thanks."

However, the three girls were unware of red eyes, wacthing them from above. The figure smiled and soon disapppered.

"Finally found you my little Rin."

---

Sorry if it's short.

Mayu: Tsk tsk. Kousaka...

Shut up. Anyways please do review...flames is not I reapeat not allowed but critism is...you know the ones that helps the author....I forget what it's called. But anyways yeah, see you guys next time...I might have to change the rating to m....what do you guys think? Anyways yeah, bye.

Mayu: See ya

Rin: Bye bye

Len: Whatever.


End file.
